


Early Morning Engagement

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: “We’re late, and it’s all your fault, loser!”“It is not! You didn’t want to get out of bed!”“You took too long to shower! Maybe if you spent more time actually washing yourself instead of singing the entirety of Killer Bee’s discography, we would have gotten here faster!”“You took forever getting your hair right, so don’t judge me!”Naruto and Sasuke have something to tell their families.At least, they will, after they stop bickering.





	Early Morning Engagement

The sun streaming in through their apartment window was what had first woken Naruto up, the bright light rousing him from his dream of winning a lifetime supply of ramen from Ichiraku. The warm lump resting on his back assured him that Sasuke was still fast asleep, his face pressed against Naruto’s shoulder.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto let himself take in the peaceful morning. The sun was shining bright, the alarm clock on their bedside table reading that it was roughly a quarter past seven. The early morning noise of Konoha drifted through their open window.

It was so peaceful in Konoha. It felt even better with his loved one at his side.

“You think too loud,” Sasuke mumbled, pressing a lazy kiss into Naruto’s shoulder. “Go back to bed, loser,”

“Morning to you, too,” Naruto said, turning to wrap his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke nestled into Naruto’s hold, resting his head on his chest. He was always warm, something Naruto just assumed was from Kurama.

Being in his warm embrace, wrapped up in one of their old blankets, Sasuke could fall back asleep.

“Don’t fall back asleep,” Naruto said, his soft laugh gently shaking Sasuke. “We have to go meet our parents for breakfast,”

Sasuke groaned, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over his head.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, we have to!” Naruto said, starting to get up. “And I’m not going by myself, ya know!”

Naruto slipped out from under the warm blankets, sitting on the edge of their bed as he searched the floor for a sock. He suddenly felt an icy cold foot in the center of his back, yelping as he dropped to the floor.

Getting up, he shot a glare at Sasuke, trying to ignore the smug look on his face.

“Get up and get dressed,” Naruto said. “We can’t leave them waiting. Your dad hates it when we’re late, ya know,”

 

“They’re late,” Fugaku frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dear, you know how Sasuke is in the morning,” Mikoto said, giving her husband a sympathetic smile. “Besides, Itachi’s running late, as well,”

“That’s probably my fault,” Minato said. “I left him a bit too much paperwork last night, and I think it took the combined efforts of both Shisui and Sasuke to drag him out of the office,”

Kushina grabbed Minato by the ear, twisting the lobe.

“You can’t dump all the paperwork you don’t want to do on him, ya know!” she chided. “He may be your assistant, but the poor kid doesn’t have a social life!”

“I do so,” Itachi said, walking up to where they all waiting in front of the café. “Have some faith in me, Auntie,”

“Morning, sweetheart,” Mikoto greeting, wrapping her arms tightly around her son.

“Are we still waiting on Naruto and Sasuke?” Itachi asked, slipping from his mother’s grasp and right into a tight Uzumaki hug.

“We’re late, and it’s all your fault, loser!”

“It is not! You didn’t want to get out of bed!”

“You took too long to shower! Maybe if you spent more time actually washing yourself instead of singing the entirety of Killer Bee’s discography, we would have gotten here faster!”

“You took forever getting your hair right, so don’t judge me!”

“There they are,” Minato said, smiling at his son’s antics. The group watched the boyfriends bicker back and forth, only stopping once they got close. Kushina let go of Itachi in favor of picking her son up into a bone-crushing hug, while Mikoto hugged Sasuke. Itachi poked Sasuke’s forehead, laughing at the pout he gave his older brother.

“So, what was so important you had to get us all out for?” Fugaku asked, looking back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. Kushina put Naruto down so that he could go over to Sasuke, who managed to free himself from his mother’s hug.

Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto’s, smiling at his partner as if he hung the sun in the morning sky.

“Do you want to tell them, or should I?” he asked, feeling Naruto squeeze his hand.

“I kinda want to scream it for all of Konoha to hear, so I can do it,” Naruto said, bringing Sasuke’s hand up to his mouth to press a quick kiss to his ring finger, feeling the cool silver band there.

“Spit it out before I go grey, ya know,” Kushina teased.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn’t prevent the grins that spread across their faces. Naruto practically jumped with excitement, wrapping his arm around Sasuke and holding out their hands.

“We got engaged!” Naruto shouted, jumping at Sasuke’s side.

“Careful, idiot, you’ll knock me over,” Sasuke said, unable to pretend to be upset at his fiancé’s eagerness.

It took a second for the words to sink in. Mikoto and Kushina squealed, jumping up and down as they hugged each other. Minato put a hand on Fugaku’s shoulder, the two sharing a smile. Itachi seemed the least phased by the news, but Sasuke didn’t miss the small smile.

“When?” Kushina asked.

“Last night, when Sasuke got home,” Naruto said, wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s waist.

“When’s the wedding?” Mikoto asked. “Can we help plan? Oh my, we’re going to have to invite the whole clan, and then-”

“Mother, it’s a bit too early to worry about the guest list,” Itachi said, placing a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Congratulations, you two,”

“Let’s go in and celebrate!” Minato said, smiling proudly at his son. Everyone began to make their way into the restaurant, leaving Naruto and Sasuke trailing behind.

“I love you, ya know,” Naruto said, pressing a kiss to Sasuke’s temple.

“I love you, too, loser,”

“Oh no,” Naruto said. He looked at his fiancé, eyes wide in fear.

“What?”

“We didn’t tell Sakura,”

As if on queue, the two flinched as they heard the familiar sound of earth being shattered under the strong little fists of their teammate.

“Sasuke! Naruto, you _idiots_!”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Naruto said, shoving Sasuke into the restaurant. “Go! Mom!”

“Itachi!” Sasuke called into the restaurant, dragging Naruto in with him. “Help!”


End file.
